Second Chances
by Dr. Lovely
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Second Chances**

******Ok I got the idea for this fic out of complete nowhere, I just started typing. I had no idea and still don't have any idea where it will be headed in the next chapters. So if you have any ideas please let me know! As always please Review, I need to know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!

_- Dr. Lovely_

Chandler opened his eyes, he groaned when he looked at the clock. He couldn't believe that it had only been 10 minutes since the last time he opened his eyes. He sighed and got out of bed, there was no point to even trying he thought, and grabbed his robe and headed out to the living room. Maybe there'll be a good show on that will eventually put him to sleep like it had the night before. He sat down on the couch and hit the power button on the remote. This is going to be another long night. He sighed and rolled over to the table next to the couch and pulled out one of the few pictures he had left that reminded him of how his life used to be. The other being in his bedroom. He always promised himself that he wouldn't think about her so much, but repeatedly failed to keep this promise. So he just forgot about it. Thinking about her was the only thing that kept him going. Knowing that he would one day see her again kept him going. His friends never understood why he didn't want to move on. They knew that he probably never would, but they wanted him to at least get out of the apartment once in awhile. The truth was that even though they could be the best friend to him, nobody could ever fill his hole in his heart. But they at least wanted him to try. Chandler didn't blame them; they had never felt like he did before. None of them had ever experienced the kind of love he and his wife shared. Not even Ross and Rachel. They just don't understand, and they never will Chandler thought. He sighed and put the picture back in the table, where he knew for certain none of his friend would find it. It really didn't matter if they did, but this was something he only did in private. He only mourned for her at night, when it was quiet, and most of all when he was alone. He didn't want to bring his friends down along with him. They all have been doing so much better then he is. Seeing how terrible he still was would no doubt bring them back to square one. He didn't want them to see him cry. He didn't do it often, he never allowed himself to. He wanted to be strong. He never wanted anyone to feel as miserable as him, especially his best friends. Friends, boy he sure wasn't the best one to them lately. He soon laid back down after promising himself to at least find out how things with Ross and Rachel were going, and decided that he would give another shot at getting some sleep. Amazingly, sometime between the Three Stooges and That Girl he fell asleep. A sleep where he dreamt of a better life, where he dreamt that she never left him, but most of all he dreamt of the time where he would see her face again. 

He awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock. For the first time he realized he was back in the bedroom, although he didn't remember waking up and waking back in there. He couldn't believe that he had slept the remainder of the night in there. He never could since she left. Strange he thought, but didn't let it bother him too much more. He was simply happy that he had slept more then two hours the previous night. Within minutes he had hit the snooze button and was already fast asleep.

Chandler, although still half asleep could hear people talking in the kitchen. He didn't mind that the gang still came over there once in a while for breakfast, but since he never got any sleep and all they did was make a mess anyway he would mostly rather just be left alone. He rolled back over attempting to go back to sleep when he smelled breakfast being cooked. Nobody in the gang ever knew how to cook; well nobody except Monica… man was he really loosing it. It was clear that she had ruined him for anyone else. Maybe Rachel was attempting to cook again. Chandler grimaced at the thought. After the whole salmon fiasco he never thought Rachel would ever pick up a pan again. Either that or the gang wouldn't let her. He was certain he would rather listen to Ross talk about fingernails or how great mystery that is wood then eat Rachel's cooking again. At least that couldn't kill him. He sat up and decided to take his chances and join them this morning that is after he had remembered his promise to himself the night before. He grabbed his robe and made his way out to the living room, and for the first time in a long time he wasn't greeted by the usual unpleasant headache. That usually followed his restless nights. As soon as he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was going on? Was he still asleep? This couldn't be real; there was no way it could be. He closed his eyes, attempting to bring him back to reality. But things were still the same when he opened them again. He closed his eyes again. "Chandler, Sweetheart are you okay?" His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, the voice that he had longed to hear every day for the past three years. He couldn't believe that she was there. He wanted to turn away and run from her, ironically enough. But the other half of him, the half that had been missing her for so long wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. He was so scared. Life had to be playing the cruelest joke on him. Maybe it really was a dream, he thought. But then he heard her beautiful, caring voice again. "Chandler, I made your favorite, why don't you come eat something before you go into work today." It was all too real to be a dream. How the hell was his wife standing there in the kitchen when she was suppose to be dead? Suddenly he couldn't breathe and felt every thing around him go black.

Chandler woke up alone. He blinked his eyes several times. He had no idea what had happened. All that he knew for sure what that he had one hell of a headache. He put his hand to his head and grimaced when he hit the spot that seemed to be causing all the pain. "I must of hit my head pretty damn hard." He thought out load and then sat up looking around the room, trying to get familiar with his surroundings. He knew that he was in the hospital, but had no idea why other then he must have fallen. He had no idea how serious it was, or where his friends where. One of them had to have taken him here. He couldn't have driven himself. If he did, why the hell was he still a data processor, he could be one of those freaks that do all these weird things when they are out of their own state of mind, and get paid a hell of a lot of money too. Either that or he just had narcolepsy. He decided that he liked the first one better; if he was in fact a freak and had powers he didn't know about he could at least have his own television show. Chandler stopped thinking and held his hand to his forehead; another throbbing headache was taking its toll, due to his ridiculous over thinking. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hi…Mr. Bing?" The doctor said as he looked from the clipboard to Chandler and back again. Making sure he had the right room. "Yeah, that's me." At least he didn't have amnesia he thought. "Hi, I'm Doctor Beckrich, I'll be looking after you while you are staying with us." Chandler nodded showing that he understood. "Do you remember anything that happened, or why you are here?" The doctor asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs that was next to his patient's bed. "Umm… not really." He answered. "I'm pretty sure it has to do with his huge bump on my head, but other then that…I know nothing." Chandler finished and grimaced as he got another blinding pain in the back of his head. "Don't worry we have some pain killers on the way for that." Chandler sighed with relief. "Okay, well Mr. Bing to tell you the truth everything really does look pretty good here, nothing to serious. We'll get you some painkillers for those headaches real soon. I was told that you were at home when you hit your head. Do you remember anything that happened? I don't know who brought you in, a brunette I believe, but she wasn't alone though." The doctor looked up at Chandler trying to see if he had any idea as to what he was saying. When Chandler didn't reply he looked up and smiled. "Still have no idea what I'm talking about?" Chandler laughed slightly, "No, sorry. I mean the people that brought me in where probably my friends, but only one of them is a brunette. Well, two are but the other tries to be blond on a daily basis." The Doctor laughed at this, he was already starting to like this patient. He seemed to be doing fine as well. No real serious signs of memory loss. He knew who he was, and where he lived. He was going to be fine. "Well, Mr. Bing you seem to be doing fine. I'll have the nurse bring in some painkillers in a few minutes. Other then that I don't see any other problems. We'll know for sure once the x-ray comes back though. So until then you'll have to stay here, don't worry it shouldn't be to long." Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. He hated hospitals that he was sure of; they reminded him of to many horrible things. The doctor was just about to walk out of the room when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh. the brunette, she said she was your wife." Chandler went white, he thought for sure it had been another dream. It was real? Dr. Bechrick looked up and Chandler and saw his entire face go white. "My…my wife? "Yeah, Mr. Bing are you okay? You look as thought you've seen a ghost" "I believe I have…" Not able to move, yet trying to process the information. He felt another headache coming. "Mr. Bing…I can ask her to come in if you'd like. She has been here all day. I haven't been able to talk to her at all. But I know that she was in the waiting room when I came in to talk to you. Mr. Bing… are you sure you're ok?" Chandler looked up at the doctor. "She…she's out there? Are you sure? You saw her?" "Yes, Mr. Bing, I just told you that I saw her." Chandler didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe any of it. He had remembered his dream from last night, but just assumed it was that and nothing more then that. Chandler closed his eyes; he couldn't deal with the situation and the terrible headaches at the same time. "Mr. Bing…would you like me to send her in? Chandler's eyes snapped open. "We weren't able to before since we didn't know anything about your condition." Chandler couldn't believe it; he was going to get to see her again. He was going to face to face with the woman who had left him all those years ago. He didn't know what was happening around him. He was scared out of his mind, what if it wasn't real and it was another dream. He had thought the dream he had last night was just that, a dream. If this one was too, he didn't know hoe he would handle it when he woke up and found out that his dreams had been shattered again. "Mr. Bing…should I send her in or not?" Dr. Beckrich was really starting to believe that Chandler had hit his head a lot harder then he thought. Chandler thought hard, trying to make sense of the situation, when he couldn't he decided that the only thing that he needed at the moment was her. "Oh, god yes, please…please send her in." The doctor smiled and walked out to her. Chandler heard the doctor tell her that he was asking for her. Chandler closed his eyes; he couldn't believe that this was happening. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft knock at the door. He felt this heart break when it wasn't Monica at the door, but Kathy. What was she doing there? He wasn't married to her he didn't love her. The only woman he had ever married was Monica. Monica was the only one he ever wanted to marry. He watched as she walked over and sat down next to his bed and kissed his cheek. "Oh, baby, I've been so worried about you." She said and leaned into kiss him again." Chandler sat there, not saying anything at all, not knowing what the hell was going on. He had married Kathy? Since when, and in god's name why? She cheated on him…didn't she? Chandler suddenly could breathe, and felt his head getting heavier and heavier. "Chandler, sweetheart, are you okay?" It was to late, Chandler had already fainted for the second time that day.

Monica watched over Chandler as he slept. He looked so peaceful, not at all like he had fainted twice in the past 15 hours. But the dark circles under his eyes proved her wrong, not to mention the knot on the back of his head. She wished he would have told her what had been bothering him. She lightly brushed her hand across his forehead, and smiled when she thought about all the teasing she would do to him once he woke up. She wished that she would have been the one to come in and see him, but after all he was getting married to Kathy. Even though she liked to tell everyone that they already were. Not that it really mattered of course, but it still bothered Monica a little more then she would like to admit. Maybe because Chandler was her best friend, but who knows maybe it is more then that she thought. Before she could explore her new thoughts any longer the door swung open and Doctor Beckrich walked in. "Hi Monica, how does he seem to be doing now?" He had really taken a liking to Monica; she seemed so concerned for her friend. Even thought Monica never said such words to him he could tell by the way she looked at him that they were very close to one another. Actually, he had thought that Monica was Chandler's wife to begin with, not Kathy. That was none of his business though. "I'm not to sure, he hasn't woken up since the last time, which was about an hour ago when Kathy came into see him.." She answered with a little bitterness in her voice. The doctor picked up on it a little and smiled slightly. "Well don't you worry Ms. Geller, he should be along soon, and I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him soon." He smiled when she sighed with relief. "Your not the only one that feels that way." The doctor turned and made his way to the door. "Be sure to have the nurse page me when he wakes." "I will, thank you for coming in to check up on him again." "It's my pleasure Ms. Geller."

As soon as the doctor left Monica returned her gaze to Chandler's sleeping figure. She was just about to get up and grab a cup of coffee when she saw him stir, and shortly after open his blue eyes. She simply smiled at him. "Monica? Is that really you?" "Yeah, how are you feeling?" She was so happy he was finally awake. Chandler looked around confused; he knew that he was in the hospital but this time Monica was with him and not that awful woman Kathy. He looked down until he realized that it was really Monica. The person he had been missing for 3 years. He couldn't believe that she was actually there. He was still in shock. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to. He didn't know what was going on, but before he knew it he had grabbed her and took her into his arms. "Whoa, Chandler are you okay?" She had expected him to be emotional but not like this. "Fine now, I'm just so glad that you are here again, I don't know what's going on but god Monica I missed you so much." Monica looked questioningly at him, but dismissed it. He's been through a lot in the last 24 hours; maybe it's just now getting to him. She let herself believe that even she knew it was more then that, but what? Chandler pulled her in for another hug. There was something strange in the way he was holding her, although she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. "I was so worried about you Chandler." She confessed. "I know honey I'm sorry." He said breathing in the smell of her hair. "Chandler what happened? Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you? We are best friends, I thought we told each other every thing." Chandler looked away from her; things apparently went as he hoped. They weren't married, they were "friends". "I know Mon, I'm sorry. It's just everything that's been happening lately, I will next time I promise." He lied. She nodded; he was very surprised that she accepted such a vague answer. "She knows that you've been through hell today, that's why." He thought. 

But he was still scared. What the hell was going on? He had to figure out some way to tell her that they actually were married. God, she's really going to think I lost it. He didn't care all he knew was that he had his Monica back, even if they weren't together like that. He still had no idea what the hell was going on inside his head. He looked up at her as she got off the bed where she had been sitting and went to go look at the new flowers that had been placed on the windowsill. He hadn't even noticed them. He caught a glimpse of her in the sunlight that shown through the window. He was more beautiful then he had remembered. He would give anything in the world to be able to kiss her lips that tempted his. He watched as she bent over to smell them, and looked away against his will. "Hey Mon? Are Kathy and I really married?" Monica looked up at him strangely. "God Chandler how hard did you hit your head?" "You think this is bad…"Chandler thought, "Wait till I tell you I'm in love with you and you are supposed to be dead." He kept his thoughts to himself. This wasn't the place nor the time to say what was really on his mind. "Please Mon." Monica walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed that she had spent the day in while waiting for him to wake up. "No, no Chandler you aren't… yet. Although she seems to like to tell people that you are. You practically are, you are in a few weeks anyway." Chandler sighed with relief, at least he wasn't married to her, and there was still time for him to break it off with her. Then he could figure out what the hell was going on. He didn't want to be mean to Kathy, but he didn't love her. Now that he knew he belonged with Monica. Suddenly the door opened and Kathy walked in his room. "If she really loved him like she said she did then she should be able to tell when he didn't want to see her." Chandler thought. "Chandler honey your awake again." Chandler made a face as she walked over and kissed him again. He had to fight the urge to pusher away. He just turned and looked at Monica who seemed to be pretty occupied with the color of the rug that laid at her feet.. "How are you felling?" "Confused." Was all he said, at least he wasn't lying. "Do you remember what happened at all"? She asked as she fluffed his pillow for him. "Mon filled me in." Chandler said as he turned and smiled at Monica, who had looked up at the mention of her name. "Oh" was all that Kathy could say. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous that Monica had been the one that was with him when he woke up. She should have been, she was marrying him after all. "You know what, I think I'm gonna leave, that way you two can be alone." Monica said as she made her way to the door. Chandler didn't know what to do, he defiantly didn't want to be alone with Kathy that's for sure, but what other option did he have? If he told Monica to say he would defiantly piss Kathy off. Even if he didn't want to be with her he still remembered what it was like when she was angry with him. But then again it was Monica. He wanted her to stay, hell as far as he was concerned he hadn't seen her since the accident that killed her and left him all along. He wanted to be with her as much as possible. But he needed to figure out what was going on, He knew that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to with either of them there. "Actually, I'm not really I the mood for company, I just need to get some sleep." He said hoping Kathy would get the hint. She did even though she was slightly hurt that he didn't want her around. Never the less she kissed his cheek and walked out. Monica was already out in the waiting room when she exited. Kathy didn't know what it was but she was defiantly jealous of Monica and Chandler's relationship. They just seemed to be so close. And it seemed, as though he wanted Monica to stay in there with him more then he wanted her to. Oh well it didn't matter any way, in three short weeks they would be married, and he would be all hers. 

**TBC……. Confused? Well that makes two of us at least, b/c I still don't know what I was thinking when I started writing this. Continue or not? Stay tuned to see what the hell is going on. Please review!**


	2. Figuring things out

**Chapter 2**

__

__

Sorry it took so long with this chapter, I'm going out of town for a few days, but when I get back I'll have the next chapter up. As always please review!

_- Dr.Lovely_

Chandler woke up the next morning still in the hospital. He really did hate it in there. It reminded him of "Monica's Death." God, he would give anything in the world to know what the hell was going on. But never the less he was happy. Besides the fact that he was supposed to marry Kathy, he was on top of the world. He would only have to stay in the hospital another day. He was looking forward to that more then anything, well besides seeing Monica again. She had called him last night before he feel asleep, saying that she would stop in that afternoon on her lunch-break. He couldn't wait. He had done some serious thinking the night before. He knew that he had to tell Kathy that he couldn't marry her. But he also had to tell Monica what was really going on. He knew that she would think he was crazy, and not believe him, but he needed too. She needed to understand what was happening. But then again how could she understand if he didn't know himself? "She would understand," he thought out loud. Monica understood him more then he understood himself. But he was still scared. Terrified even. "At least I have till this afternoon to think of what I'm going to say to her," he thought. But then shook his head, he knew that it didn't matter how long he thought about what to say, it would never be what he wanted to say to her. He could never explain how he actually felt about her; words could not describe the way he felt about her. He could not believe that things had come this far. He really had been blessed; he thought that he lost her forever that day. He shuddered at the thought. He never ever wanted to go through that again. To see her like that, to watch her slip away. Not to be able to do anything. To watch his life slowly die along with her. He couldn't believe that he had lived 3 years with out her. "It was my friends that kept me going," he thought. It was, they were so understanding with him. Chandler laid down and closed his eyes, suddenly they felt very heavy. He fell asleep and let his dreams take him back to the day when his life turned upside down. 

Flashback May 2003

Monica Bing smiled at the apartment, it was beautiful. She couldn't wait for her husband to get home. It was their second wedding anniversary. They had decided to stay in; she had cooked a wonderful meal, his favorite. And he was bringing the wine. It was going to be wonderful. Monica checked the clock as she pulled the salmon out of the oven, he'd be home any time and she still had to change into her dress. She couldn't' wait, she thought she was going to go crazy waiting for him. She didn't even want to have dinner she just wanted to kiss him and be held in his arms while they danced then be carried off into the bedroom where they would make love all night long. She ran to the bedroom to change quickly, she wondered what Chandler would think of her dress. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard the door being opened. She hurried and zipped her dress up the rest of the way. Then after a quick check in the mirror and a quick fix to her hair, she opened the bedroom door and smiled when her gaze met her husbands. He walked over to her captivated by how beautiful she looked, and kissed her lovingly on the mouth. She smiled when they broke and he pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. Chandler kissed the side of her head and sighed, this is what he had been waiting for all day. He actually had to fight the urge to leave work early today. He didn't only because he knew that Monica was planning something and he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He couldn't believe it had been two years since they had been married. "It all goes by so fast" he whispered, barley auditable to his wife, who just pulled him closer in response. She didn't want him to go anywhere. Monica finally looked up at him, his eyes where closed, but opened when he leaned up and kissed is cheek, then mouth. "Happy anniversary, my love." She said and then took his hands and led him to the table. "The place looks beautiful Mon. He said sitting down, but his gaze never leaving her. "Why thank you, you hungry?" she asked as she got plates out of the cupboard. "Yes, starving in fact." She giggled at his expression. "I knew you would be" she said and turned to face him." But that can wait." He said as he extend his hand to his wife and she accepted. He took her into his arms and kissed her. She melted into the kiss immediately. He was so gentle with her, he was taking his time. She loved that about him. She moaned as she felt his hands through her hair then over her bareback. And even more when she felt his tongue gently tracing her lips. She had wanted this so bad. She felt his hands all over her, and tilted her head to the side encouraging him as his lips found her neck. Somehow her hands found his shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. She had to fight the urge to rip it off of him. Once all the buttons where done she slid it off his shoulders and then his arms. She heard him moan as she ran her hands over his now bare back. His lips returned to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. He knew that he couldn't wait any long he had to be with her. He bent down and pulled her up effortlessly and carried her off to the bedroom they had been sharing together for 5 years now. These have been the best years of my life, Chandler thought as he closed the door and gently set his wife on the bed. He could barley see her. The only light was from the moon from the nearby window. They maintained eye contact as they undressed each other. Chandler stopped when the only thing separating then was Monica's panties. That's when he allowed himself to drink in the sight of her. "God, you are so beautiful." He said and he gently caressed her body, and then kissed her chest. Monica closed her eyes, never wanting to forget the feeling that had taken over her body. She moaned and pulled him closer when she felt him remove her underwear, and then felt his lips on her neck again. "I love you Monica," she heard him whisper in her ear, and then pull her closer to kiss her mouth. "I love you too Chandler, always."

Chandler woke up and looked outside to find it was still dark outside. He sighed happy, and pulled Monica to him. He didn't want the night to end. It had been one of the best nights of his life. With the exception of London and of course his wedding night. All he wanted to do was hold her. He felt her stir underneath him and then opened his eyes when he felt her lips on his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you babe," he said and kissed the side of her face. "It's alright, I don't mind." She answered. She watched as he sighed and slowly started to move." Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him untangle their bodies and reach over to the nightstand, fumbling around like he was looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he turned over and handed it to her. "Oh Chandler I thought we agreed that we weren't exchanging gifts this year." "I've been meaning to give this to you for along time now, since we've been married. I just haven't found the perfect time…open it." He said and Monica looked up at him and smiled then cautiously opened it. She gasped when she say what was inside. The most beautiful diamond earrings she had ever seen. "They were my mother's." he explained. "You like them?" he asked. Monica looked up astonished. "Like them? Chandler I love them, thank you so much." She said leaning in to kiss him. "My mother gave them to me when I went off to college, she wanted me to give them to the woman who stole my heart." She smiled, the tears threatening to escape. "I could never of given them to anyone else." "I'll treasure them forever." She said and looked up to and leaned in to kiss his lips. They made love soon after for the third and then fourth time that night.

When Chandler woke up he groaned, it was morning. Their night had ended. He was surprised when he turned over to grab his wife to find she wasn't there. He looked around and smiled when he saw that the earrings he had given her were out of the case, that when he found a note on the nightstand. 

_Chandler,_

_Morning baby, I wanted to make you breakfast this morning, but we didn't have milk or fruit. I ran to the store around the corner. Don't move! I'll be back before you know it. I love you darling. Xoxo._

_Love you,_

_Mon_

He sighed and rolled over, he was still so tired. He decided to fall back asleep so she wouldn't feel bad about him waking up and not finding her there. Within seconds his eyes grew heavy and the events of the night before took their toll and he was soon fast asleep. 

Chandler woke up to the telephone in the living room, he looked around. Monica still wasn't back yet. He slowly made his way to the phone and picked it up right before the answering machine picked up. 

"Hello?'

"Hi, this is the Beth Iserial Hospital, may I please speak to Chandler Bing."

"This is." Chandler answered, warily.

"Mr. Bing, I'm sorry in inform you, but there was an accident." 

"What? I'm sorry are you sure you have the right number?" Chandler prayed he did.

"Are you the husband of Monica Bing?" he doctor asked.

"What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she alive!?" Chandler screamed into the phone.

"She's alive Mr. Bing, she was hit by a cab, but I'm sorry she's in very critical condition. She had you as her emergency number. I need you to get down here as soon as possible. "

Chandler dropped the phone, not wanting to listen anymore, and desperately wanting to see her. A million things ran through his mind, he couldn't live without her, how could this happen? What if she died? Chandler didn't know how he did it but, he arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later. He ran the entire way. Not daring to take a cab. 

"Monica…Monica Bing…where is she, I need to see her…she's my wife…. where is she?" he screamed at the lady at the counter. "Room 530." She answered. She felt so terrible for this man. Chandler ran till he found her room and gasped at what he say, there she was, his beautiful wife lying helpless. Her face covered with cuts and bruises, and a gash across her forehead. Chandler felt like throwing-up. He made and attempt to go into the room, but the doctor stopped him. "Mr. Bing, I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Dr. Bechrich said holding out his arms to stop him. " I have to see her, how can you tell me that I can't? I'm her…she's my wife!" Chandler said screaming at the doctor. "You can go in in just a moment, but I need to explain something to you, please sit." Chandler did so, and finally tore his eyes away from his wife and set his head in his hands. "Mr. Bing, your wife has been in and out of consciousness. She's awake now. However she is very weak. She's suffered internal bleeding; the cab hit her and sent her flying 24 feet. She has a ruptured spleen and countless number of broken bones, most on her right side where she was hit." The doctor went on but was cut-off suddenly by Chandler "Is she going to live? All you're telling me doesn't matter right now, just please is she going to make it?" the doctor looked up and met Chandler's eyes that were red worn, he was crying. "I…I don't know. What I need from you right now is permission to operate." "Yes, anything, anything to save her." The doctor smiled. He didn't want to let this man down; he was going to try his hardest. " I have to see her…please let me be with her." All the doctor could do was nod. He led Chandler to the room his wife was in and left, giving him some privacy. They had been operating on her for an hour, when she came in she didn't even have a heartbeat, but they were able to get it back. He didn't think she would had made it this long, but the sooner they operated the better.

Chandler immediately reached out and took her hand. Letting the tears fall. She looked so different. He couldn't believe 2 short hours ago she had been fine; she had been in his arms. That last night they had made love, and everything was perfect. Monica felt someone take her hand and slowly opened her eyes that were heavy and hard to lift. She was so weak. She managed a slight smile when she saw it was chandler, she had been waiting for him since she had woken, the doctors had told her that he was on his way. She knew things weren't good, but she didn't know how badly. She knew know, she saw the look in his eyes, and the tears that wouldn't stop falling. She wanted to wipe them away but all she could do was muster up enough strength to move her hand to the edge of the bed. Chandler looked down and understood, he set her hand on his face and held it there. "I love you Monica, please don't leave me…I can't live without you. Please Mon…please." Monica didn't know what to do. She sat there not able to move and Chandler laid his head on her shoulder and cried with her. He sat like that for what seemed like a second before he knew it doctors from everywhere rushed in. "Mr. Bing, I'm sorry we need to get started." Chandler nodded and lean forward and whispered into her ear. " Don't worry babe, everything is going to be alright. I'm right outside." He kissed her lips. "I love you." Was the last thing he said to her and he got up and walked out of the room leaving his wife's life in the hands of the doctors. 

Once outside he was so happy to see his friends standing there. The hospital had called Ross, and he told everyone what was going on. They all jumped up and hugged him. They were all crying. They all sat like that, not knowing what to say. Ross finally broke the silence. "I called my parents, they are on their way." "Thank you Ross, I don't know if I could of handled calling." "I know that's why I did it, they'll be here as soon as they can." Chandler nodded. And allowed his weary body to collapse in a nearby chair. "The doctor filled us in while you were in there, how does she look? Rachel asked nervously, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "Awful." Was all Chandler said. Rachel barley heard him. Hour after hour went by. Monica's parents showed up 10 minutes after she had gone into surgery. Nobody said a word. Chandler sat there looking straight ahead. All he thought about was her. He might never be able to hold her, kiss her, or make love to her ever again. His world was falling apart. He was sick to death of the gang trying to tell him to think positive. What if she didn't' make it? Then what would he do? All he knew was that he was sick of waiting. Ironically Chandler looked up just as Doctor Bechrich came out of the ER. He watched as Doctor Bechrich walked out of the room with his head low. Chandler heard a scream and turned around and noticed his friends where all there, how long had they been there? He watched as Dr. Bechrich came closer, all he wanted to do was run away. He knew what the doctor was going to tell him, that his wife was dead. He held his breath as he came closer and shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry Mr. Bing, we did all we could." He turned around leaving them to mourn the death of his patient that he should of saved. Chandler stood there while everything around him broke down. He could hear Rachel and Phoebe sobbing, and watched as Ross hugged his devastated parents. Nobody offered to comfort Chandler; they knew it would do no good. Chandler walked down the hall to her room, everyone watched him. Nobody had to guts nor the heart to tell him no. Once he saw her he broke down. He took her lifeless hand in his and kissed it. Then laid his head on her should and told her that he loved her, like he did before. He stayed like that crying for over an hour when a nurse had to pull him away from her. 

Monica was buried 4 days later; she was buried in her wedding dress, with her wedding and engagement rings. She wore a silver cross around her neck, a gift from her mother, and the earrings chandler had given her the night before the accident. She was wearing them when she was hit. Chandler sat stoned face during the entire ceremony, he didn't hear anything when Ross and Phoebe sobbed their way through their speeches about Mon. He didn't want to believe any of it. He couldn't believe that he had had his last night with her, that he'd never be able to see her, kiss her, hold her, and make love to her. His knew that his life would no longer matter now that she was gone.

**Present**

Chandler woke in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes trying desperately trying to get the images that were still vivid out of his mind. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his face. It was her. She smiled warmly at him, and asked him what was wrong. "Bad dream." He replied. He was so glad she was here before Kathy, but he still had to tell her what was going on. And he still had to break it off with her. Man, he had a lot to do in the next few days. The only problem was that Kathy had been around so much that he didn't have the time to talk to Monica. And whenever he told Kathy that they needed to talk she would practically run out of the room. He had to do something about the situation and fast. Monica scooted a chair next to Chandler's bed and asked him how he was feeling today. "Much better, now that you are here." Was his reply. Monica smiled, which caused him to. " I can't imagine how boring it gets being in here. At least you get to go home tomorrow. I bet you miss living with Joey huh?" Chandler's face fell; he forgot that once he would get to go home that it wouldn't be with _he_r, in _their _apartment. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing the look on his face. "It's nothing, I just don't know if I want to live with Joey anymore…it's just things have changed now." This surprised Monica. " Well, at least it won't be for a long time, you and Kathy will be moving in together I'm sure." "Yeah…about that, I don't think that's going to happen." Monica looked at him surprised again. "Well, your just full of surprises this morning aren't you?" Monica said as she laughed. "You have no idea." Chandler thought. "You're going to call it off…" Chandler nodded, "Why?" she asked. She was starting to really worry about her best friend. He was changing his mind about everything lately. "I don't love her." He said simply. "When did you find out about this?" "I'm not sure, I feel like I just woke up or something. I know what I want now, and I guess she's not it. I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, it's just that I always wanted somebody who wanted kids, she doesn't. I want to move to the suburbs, she wants to stay in the city. I just don't have the feelings that I used to anymore." Chandler finished. At least he hadn't lied completely. "You want kids? And want to move out of the city?" asked a very astonished Monica. "Yeah, I never did before, but now everything has changed." "I never thought I would ever hear you say that." Chandler laughed. If she only knew that it was because of her. She changed his life. He wanted to do all this because of her. Chandler and Monica sat and talked all afternoon. She had been there for almost 4 hours when Kathy walked in flowers in hand. "Hi sweetheart." She said while kissing him hello on the cheek, and shooting Monica a dirty look. "Um… Mon, do you mind? I kinda have something important to talk to Kathy about." Kathy smiled; he was getting rid of Monica for her. Monica smiled knowingly, and kissed his cheek, and said that she would be back later tonight after work. Kathy shot her another look after she kissed Chandler. She would have to put a stop to that she thought. She smiled happily when she left. "Now baby what is it that you needed to talk to me about…"? Chandler sighed this was going to be a long afternoon.

**_TBC…Find out how Kathy takes the break up, and if Chandler tells Monica what he knows. Find out what's going on in the next one! I finally figured it out! I know this one wasn't as long, but the next one will defiantly be! Please REVIEW! Thanks!_**

****


End file.
